


Screaming Bloody Murder

by chillout



Series: Many Nights (FNAF Stories) [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Sorta character study, some poor bastard gets cronched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillout/pseuds/chillout
Summary: "The kids seemed to adore the new replacements of the Fazbear band..."-----The Toy animatronics have a new addition to their night routine.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Many Nights (FNAF Stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625995
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Screaming Bloody Murder

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh ill do notes later

The kids seemed to adore the new replacements to the Fazbear band, from the big brown bear with a goofy voice and a jolly demeanor, the blue bunny with a red guitar and big green eyes and a love for music, and a yellow chicken with a bib and a love for partying and pictures. 

The flash of a camera shone on the chicken character, and she focused on it, raised a hand in a peace sign. “Cheese!” She chirped with a smile. The new “Toy Models”, as they were called, were mostly made of shiny plating with a few more flexible plates on the face. Nobody really questioned how that worked, it just sort of allowed them to emote a bit more for the sake of the kids. Of course, the three on stage weren’t the only animatronic characters to be found. 

In Kid’s Cove, Toy Foxy laid on the floor in a pile of mangled parts, almost constantly being pulled apart by the children to the point of it being… pretty heartbreaking. If only that thing had a conscience, then it would really be sad. 

But it wasn’t like any of them were really alive, anyway. 

Until after hours, of course. Blue and green glowing eyes shone onstage at exactly 12 AM. 

“Ah, time to stretch!” Toy Chica grinned and hopped offstage with a clunk of metal against tiles as she raised her arms above her head. She linked her fingers together before allowing her arms to gracefully fall to her sides in an arc, servos squeaking in quiet protest. She did a few more (frankly, unneeded) stretches before she leaned against the stage, miming the act of wiping sweat off her brow. As her hand moved in front of her face, a piece of orange plastic landed on the floor with a thunk, blue eyes staring in pre-programmed shock at the strangely common occurrence. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she scooped her beak off the ground and inspecting where the beak connected loosely to her face. 

“They still haven’t added hooks or screws or somethin’?” Toy Bonnie asked, sitting down beside her. His ears were drooping in front of his face, just a few inches from being in front of his eyes. She sighed again, shaking her head. “Idiots.” He rubbed small circles into her back as a sort of reassurance. Toy Freddy let them know that he was going to visit the back room and wandered off in that lumbering way of his. Above the two, Toy Foxy - employees had taken to calling them “The Mangle” - was climbing on the ceiling, static-filled voicebox trying to make something coherent for the broken animatronic to say. The Marionette had stepped out of their box, digging around at the empty corners to try and find their music box. BB wasn’t moving, and to be completely honest, both of the performers felt a bit relieved to see that the smallest animatronic wouldn’t be bothering them for the night. 

The two chatted about this and that for a while until a sound from around the backroom called their attention. Mangle had also heard the sound, one of their more flexible limbs wrapping around where their voicebox was to muffle the static as they began moving. It worked pretty well, actually. 

“ _Foxy!_ ” They looked at the two approaching animatronics with a questioning expression. “ _Let’s go together, just in case_.” Toy Bonnie, ever the careful one, suggested. The fox nodded, the remains of their tail swinging back and forth above the two’s heads. The three made their way down the main hall, arriving at the backroom to see Toy Freddy and the older, withered animatronics looking down the hall leading to the office and party rooms. 

Toy Chica wedged herself under one of the original Chica’s arms, the two exchanging a glance and a small smile before they returned to observing. Toy Bonnie also joined his older counterpart, the two scrutinizing the sight in front of them (despite the fact that they both had the worst eyesight of all of them). Mangle hooked their chin under the top of the doorway, the old Foxy model sticking to the wall farthest from the door, yellow eyes glowing with flickering light as he glared. 

“ _What are we looking at?_ ” Toy Chica asked her counterpart. 

Chica tilted her head down to look at her, jaw moving separately from the rest of her head as it hung limply. “ _The-ere’s a h-human in the of-f-ffice_.” Her voicebox stuttered out. “ _F-Foxy thinks it could be him_.” At that, Toy Chica gasped quietly and glared down the hallway. Sure enough, there was a human in the office. She couldn’t see what he was doing exactly, but she looked up at the camera above them and saw that it was deactivated. 

“ _I’m gonna get him_.” Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica spoke in unison, both of them practically snarling out the words. The two looked at each other with matching looks of discontent before Toy Chica stood up straight behind Chica, gently placing her beak on the ground. The old Freddy model tipped his hat at her and picked it up off the floor, Toy Chica smiling at his kindness. She then reached up through the hole that was her mouth and felt around until she felt a round shape. Her left eye popped out into her hand, and she gave the little ball to Freddy, doing the same with her right eye and giving him a little salute. Toy Bonnie met her at the entrance to the hall, and the two followed the walls as closely as possible and as quietly as possible, departing into the party rooms and heading into the vents. Toy Bonnie could hear Foxy running around the hallway - a clever distraction - and the guard was busy watching and panicking about him to notice either of the two animatronics in the vents or even the amalgamation of metal above him. 

Mangle’s jaws opened widely as they swung toward the guard’s head. 

_Crunch_.


End file.
